


Do You Wanna Be A Ninja?  It’s For A Good Cause!

by graceandfire



Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I don’t even know, Rated Teen for a few Cuss Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: Crossover fic where the Avengers agree to compete on American Ninja Warrior for a charity event.  Yeah...I went there.I am okay if no one else comes along for this ride.  I’m purely doing this for my own entertainment :P*************Pepper shot him a ‘look’.  “Tony, the Avengers are grownups.  I’m sure they’ll be able to keep the competition civil if it’s for a good cause.”Tony was doubtful.  “Are we thinking of the same people?”Pepper smiled serenely.  “And I’ll be explaining to each and every one of them what will happen if they can’t.”Ah.  Pepper threats.  “Okay, cool.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I normally don’t write fanfic that involves real people. I hope that my respect for American Ninja Warrior and the people involved comes through. I absolutely adore the show and may have screamed in glee that Drew Dreschel won it all this season *yay!!!*. Uhm...right, so, I own nothing. I am doing this purely as a huge, huge fan of...everything :)

“Tony,” Pepper said, entering his workshop.

“Hey, Pep,” Tony looked up from his workbench, searching for signs of displeasure in case the love of his life had heard about that really very minor run in he’d had with that general which was in no way his… “what’s this?” He asked, blinking at the papers she was holding up in front of him.

“I received a call from the producers of American Ninja Warrior. They’re inviting the Avengers to do a charity run of the team competition course as part of Red Nose Day. This is the draft contract which I’ve vetted and so have our attorneys.”

“Seriously?” Tony hummed in thought. “And you think this is a good idea?”

“I do,” Pepper nodded. “We could use the positive publicity and the public seeing a human side of the Avengers. It’s also for a very good cause. We’ll need to figure out who makes sense to go of course. For example, I really don‘t think Bruce or Thor would be good candidates.”

Tony shuddered at the thought. “Uh, you know how we’re all a bunch of competitive assholes? Do you really think we can be trusted to behave on national television?”

Pepper shot him a ‘look’. “Tony, the Avengers are grownups. I’m sure they’ll be able to keep the competition civil if it’s for a good cause.”

Tony was doubtful. “Are we thinking of the same people?”

Pepper smiled serenely. “And I’ll be explaining to each and every one of them what will happen if they can’t.”

Ah. Pepper threats. “Okay, cool.”

********************

“Hi everyone, I’m Matt Iseman…”

“And I’m Akbar Gbajabiamila!”

“...and we are soo excited to be here tonight for our annual charity event benefiting Red Nose Day,” Matt finished.

Akbar turned to him. “Seriously, Matt, I don’t know if I’ve _ ever _ been this excited because for the first time ever in the history of American Ninja Warrior we are going to have superheroes on our course. And not just _ any _ superheroes but the Avengers!” 

“Of course, our own Ninja athletes sometimes seem almost superhuman themselves given the amazing athletic feats they accomplish regularly on this course,” Matt pointed out.

“Oh, you’ve got that right,” Akbar agreed. “And, hey, we’ve got a bunch of our own Ninja community heroes down on the sidelines tonight, eager to see just what the Avengers will be bringing to this course.”

The camera panned down to a number of Ninja fan favorites who were laughing and wearing their favorite Avengers t-shirts.

“So, here’s the deal for tonight,” Matt outlined for the viewers. “The Avengers will be running in pairs against each other. Powers are allowed but each obstacle has to be completed.”

“That’s right, Matt,” Akbar chimed in. “No leaping over obstacles or skipping required touch points. Also, _ any _ damage to an obstacle by an Avenger—not that we think that might happen—will result in immediate disqualification.”

“So, with that said, let’s head down to our co-host Zuri Hall!”

Zuri grinned widely at the cameras as she gestured at the poised and elegant blonde by her side. “Hello everyone, I’m Zuri Hall and I’m here with Stark Industries CEO, Pepper Potts!” Zuri turned to the other woman. “Pepper, thank you so much for being here tonight and for your part in securing the Avengers for our annual charity night.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Pepper smiled warmly at the camera. “Were all just so happy to be able to support such a great cause.”

“Now, Pepper,” Zuri leaned in, voice lowering. “I’ve got to ask, what’s it like regularly working with the Avengers?”

Pepper smiled wryly. “They’re amazing and unique individuals and, sometimes, it feels like being den mother for a bunch of hyperactive three year olds.”

“Wow, I resemble that remark,” Tony Stark strode up to them, reaching up to peck Pepper on the cheek which led to a collective “awww” from the crowd.

“Tony!” Zuri exclaimed. “So I hear you’re going to be running tonight.”

“Yep. Great cause plus a chance to crush the other…” Tony coughed as Pepper not so subtly jabbed him with an elbow, “I mean a chance to compete civilly with my fellow Avengers.”

Zuri gave him a concerned look, “but Tony, don’t you think you’ll be at a disadvantage? Your Iron Man suit doesn’t seem suited for Ninja obstacles.”

Tony Stark smirked. “Oh, I think I’ll do fine.”

Zuri turned back to the camera, “Well, okay, folks. You heard Tony Stark express his confidence. Let’s see what the resident genius of the Avengers has in store. Matt and Akbar, back to you.”


	2. So, this is for a very good cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover fic where the Avengers agree to compete on American Ninja Warrior for a charity event. Yeah...I went there.
> 
> I am okay if no one else comes along for this ride. I’m purely doing this for my own entertainment :P
> 
> (Although, wow, thank you for those who actually did decide to come along for the ride!! You are awesome *beams*)
> 
> *************
> 
> Natasha stared back, cool eyed. “If I win, you have to wear clothing of my choosing while singing the song of my choosing while doing my nails.” 
> 
> “Deal.”
> 
> “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I realize this may be the fic people are least waiting to get updated but ANW is finally starting up again (glee!!) and in honor and because I haven't managed to write anything for months and how it it September?? already I decided to go with this. I hope everyone is doing as well as can be in this year of...there are no words. 
> 
> Take care everyone!

“No! No, you _ punk_, that’s not how you...wow...you, Steven Grant Rogers, you are a cheatin’ bastard and I shoulda let Clancy Hoolihan kick the shit out of you that one time instead of…”

“Yeah, Buck, those? Those are the words of a _ whiner_, and I had Clancy handled, you didn’t have ta interfere. Another few minutes and I woulda had him on the…”

“Steve. James. Do you have a moment?”

Captain America and Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes aka The Winter Soldier froze and looked up from their cross legged positions on the floor, a large explosion lighting up the massive TV screen of the game room. 

Steve dropped his controller and rose smoothly to his feet as James, after one baleful glare at the TV screen, followed suit. “Of course, Pepper. How can we help?” 

“Have you ever heard of American Ninja Warrior?”

Steve stared down at her. “The TV show? Yeah, Buck and I started watching it this year after Peter showed us this woman, Casey, completing a course on YouTube. It was darn impressive.”

“Especially since she was about the size Stevie used to be,” James added.

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s a good show. The training and hard work those athletes put in and how supportive they are of each other in the field. It’s a true testament to…”

“It’s fun to watch, ya mean.” James interjected.

Steve shrugged sheepishly. “Uhm, yeah, that too.”

“Excellent!” Pepper beamed at them. “The Avengers are going to be participating in a charity event with the show and I’d like you both to run the course. It will be a side by side competition and I think it will be inspirational to people everywhere.”

Steve blinked. “You want us to compete on the show? Uhm, well, if you’re sure that would…” he turned to James. “Buck, what do you think? You up for…”

James had paused, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared down at his artificial arm. “That would be...uhm,” he coughed, “that would be okay. I mean, there’s a lot of people with physical challenges who do really well on that show and, I know I’m not…I mean I have this...”

The look Steve gave his childhood friend twisted Pepper's heart. “Are you thinking about that little girl who wrote to you, Buck? She really looks up to you and…”

James shrugged. “I just think maybe it would be a good thing to…”

Steve turned to look at Pepper. “We’d be honored to participate, Ms. Potts.”

  
  


**********************

Pepper clasped her hands together and looked across her desk. “Natasha...Clint...by now I’m sure Tony’s told you about the American Ninja Warrior charity appearance?”

Natasha nodded.

Clint smirked.

“Good, because I think you would both be excellent representatives if you’re willing.”

“We’d be racing each other?” Client asked with a side eyed glance at Natasha.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” Pepper confirmed. “It’s for a very good cause and…” she paused as Clint turned to face his best friend.

“I win, I get to borrow your favorite knife for a month.”

Natasha stared back, cool eyed. “If I win, you have to wear clothing of my choosing while singing the song of my choosing while doing my nails.” 

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

They both turned back to Pepper.

Natasha smiled. “We’d be happy to support such a worthy cause.”

***********

Pepper looked up from her quarterly reports as her phone vibrated, saw who was calling and swiped to accept.

“Miss Potts, Miss Potts!”

“Hello, Peter.” If a smile crept onto her face at the overwhelmingly earnest and adorable Peter Parker that was no one’s business but her own.

“Miss Potts I heard something so, so awesome and I wanted to check if it was true.”

“What’s that?”

“Are the Avengers really going on American Ninja Warrior?!?!”

“Well, not all of them, Peter, but…”

“Miss Potts, I love Ninja Warrior!!”

“I’m getting that.”

“Miss Potts, I know that I’m not technically a full time or you know, part time, actual Avenger but I was thinking…”

“Yes, Peter?” 

_ “CanIpleasepleasepleasecompetepleasepleaseplease…"_

“Well…”

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

Pepper suppressed the laugh. “Yes, Peter, I think that would be fine.”

“Oh my god, thank you, Miss Potts! This is so, so very awesome. Ned’s gonna flip.”

“You’re welcome, Peter. I’ll send you more details and we’re having a planning meeting next week so I’ll send you the information for that as well.”

“Oh, wow, this is going to be epic!”

“In a good way I hope. All right then, Peter, I…”

“Oh, Miss Potts, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Soooo, Wade is also a super Ninja Warrior fan and do you think, if there’s any way, maybe he could…”

“Absolutely _ not_, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I originally had this whole deal in my mind where each pair up was going to be an epic battle and this fic would be five or six chapters long but it didn't end up developing that way so I figured I'd go with what was in my head which was really the prologues to the "battles". I hope to do one more chapter to skim over the "battles" and talk about the epilogues. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
